My Gift To You
by kimreei
Summary: Tanggal 1 september adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook. Para member BTS berniat untuk memberikan kejutan untuknya dengan cara menjahili dan menjauhinya selama satu hari. Bagaimana perasaan Jungkook saat itu? Hadiah macam apa yang Taehyung berikan padanya? (VKook Couple)


Title: My Gift To You

Cast: Jeon Jeongguk

Kim Taehyung

Other BTS' members

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God

Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, just leave and don't waste your time to read this fiction)

* * *

1 September, hari dimana seorang namja imut nan _innocent _dilahirkan dengan nama Jeon Jeongguk.  
Besok adalah hari ulang tahun sang _Golden Maknae_ atau yang biasa dipanggil Jungkook.  
Saat Jungkook tertidur, para member bersembunyi-sembunyi membicarakan tentang sebuah kejutan untuk _maknae_ kesayangan mereka.

Para member BTS memang sangat kompak dan solid pada sesama.

_**_My Gift To You_**_

"Hyung, jadi kejutan apa yang akan kita berikan pada Jungkookie?" Tanya si _main dancer_ bertubuh _sixpack_ bernama Jimin.

"Entahlah" jawab _leader_ Rapmonster seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, Ia memiliki keunikan sendiri. Yaitu selalu mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Terkecuali saat tidur tentunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpura-pura cuek padanya?" seru J-Hope yang sedari tadi menggigit jari.

"Itu terlalu _mainstream"_ celetuk Suga.

"Atau membuat kue untuknya!" ucap Jin sumringah. Namun para member menatapnya sinis.

Jin memang tipe namja yang senang memasak, jadi pantas saja dia begitu semangat dalam hal tersebut.

"Hey, Taetae kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya beri usul" gertak Rapmonster karena sedari tadi Taehyung malah terdiam.

"Aku tak tau" jawabnya malas seraya menguap.

Setelah berunding selama satu jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka sepakat dengan rencana yang sudah disiapkan. Mereka terlihat begitu sumringah.

Namun... Taehyung kelihatannya tak tertarik dengan rencana tersebut. Ia terus menunjukan wajah _Blank_ nya seperti biasa.

Datar dan tak berekspresi. Itulah yang menghiasi wajah seorang Kim Taehyung dimana pun dan kapanpun. Namun jika dia sudah menunjukkan sifat 4D nya... Kalian pasti tau betul.  
Taehyung memiliki dua sisi, terkadang jika sedang badmood, ia akan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.  
Kadangkala ia juga akan melakukan tarian aneh dan berbuat onar.

Anak ajaib.

**__****_My Gift To You_**

Seorang namja bangkit dan terduduk diranjangnya, ia meregangkan kedua tangannya seraya menguap.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!" sapa Jungkook saat tiba diruang tengah dimana para hyungnya sedang berkumpul disana.

Tetapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menggubris sapaannya dan otomatis Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Hyung!" gertak Jungkook setelah dibuat kesal oleh mereka.

"Hmm" jawab Rapmonster santai.

"Aishh" desis Jungkook.

Para member tak menghiraukan sapaan Jungkook, biasanya mereka akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Itu karena hari ini ulang tahun Jungkook, mereka bersepakat untuk bersifat dingin dan cuek padanya seharian. Dan jika Jungkook sudah benar-benar kesal, lampu akan dimatikan oleh J-Hope, disana akan ada Jin yang sudah siap membawakan kue buatannya sendiri untuknya dan yang lain menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Wah, pasti asik!

"Hahh aku bosan seharian di dorm! Suga hyung temani aku beli es krim~" rengek Jungkook manja pada Suga.

"Minta yang lain saja. Aku sedang sibuk"

Dan Jungkook hanya medapatkan jawaban singkat darinya.

"Jin hyung~~~" rayu Jungkook memperlihatkan _aegyo_ walau sedikit terpaksa.

"Ne?" beruntung, Jin masih mau mendengar keinginan Jungkook.

"Temani aku beli es krim, ne?" pinta Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_.

"Ne, kajja" Jin mengangguk.

Kemudian Jin dengan senang hati mengantarkan Jungkook ke toko es krim favorit Jungkook sepanjang masa.

**__****_My Gift To You_**

"Wuaaaa gomawo Jin hyung!" ucap Jungkook sumringah sambil memakan lahap es krim stroberi nya yang dibalas anggukan Jin.

"Habiskan" Jin mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook pelan.

"Hmm ne!" Jungkook mengangguk dengan cepat.

**__****_My Gift To You_**

"Jimin hyung main video game, yuk"

"Aku sedang tak ingin bermain"

"Hoseok hyung~ main _puzzle_, yuk"

"Tanya pada yang lain"

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia benar-benar kesal karena mereka tak memperdulikannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Rapmon yang sedang melatih rapnya dibuat kaget oleh Jungkook. Dan otomatis Rapmon tercengang.

"Jungkookie kau mengagetkanku saja huh"

"Hehehe mian~ hyung aku bosan... bagaimana kalo bermain video game bersama-sama?" usul Jungkook.

"Apa kau tak lihat? Aku sedang berlatih rap"

"Sekali saja hyung..."

"Aniyo"

"Yasudah!" ketus Jungkook lalu berlalu meninggalkan Rapmon dan berlari menuju kamar, ditutupnya pintu dengan kasar olehnya.  
Kali ini ia sudah benar-benar kesal bukan main. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata, ia tak sanggup untuk membendungnya.

Jungkook terduduk dilantai sambil menangis terisak.

"Hyung bodoh! Kalian semua bodoh!" teriak Jungkook sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tak peduli jika semua hyung nya mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan ini, seharusnya ia berbahagia dihari ulang tahunnya ini melainkan bukan bersedih.

**Cklek**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka, disana terdapat Taehyung yang berdiri diambang pintu. Lalu dengan sigap Jungkook berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya erat sekuat tenaga.

"Haaaah lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernafas" Taehyung menggeliat dan berhasil melepaskan pelukan erat Jungkook.

Jungkook tertunduk, air matanya lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"Yak! Kenapa nangis, eoh? Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi" celetuk Taehyung sambil menangkupkan wajah manis Jungkook dan menyeka air matanya dengan kedua ibu jari.

"Jadi aku sudah tidak lucu lagi dimata kalian?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada gemetar.

"Tidak" jawab Taehyung pendek.

"Jahat!" Jungkook kembali terisak sambil memukul-mukul dada Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja kau selalu lucu dimata kami. Jadi berhenti menangis, kau terlihat jelek sekali. Lihat? Matamu sampai memerah." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook, memperhatikan matanya yang merah dan sembab.

Jungkook terdiam membeku menatap setiap bagian wajah tampan milik Taehyung, ia bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Taehyung dengan jelas.  
Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang, wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam. Ia membuang muka dan mendorong Taehyung pelan dari hadapannya.

Taehyung yang mengerti tingkah Jungkook pun berniat untuk menggodainya dengan cara merangkak dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hyung, hentikan!" Jungkook mengelak.

Degupan jantungnya terdengar jelas ditelinga Taehyung.

"Hahahahahahaha" Taehyung malah tertawa begitu renyah.

Jungkook spontan terkejut dan menjitak pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Hyung kau sama bodohnya dengan mereka!" ucap Jungkook seraya memelet-meletkan lidahnya pada Taehyung.

"Kau yang bodoh"

"Ah, sudahlah! Lantas kau mau apa kesini?"

"Tak ada" jawab Taehyung dingin.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin kau datang ke kamarku tanpa ada alasan."

"Baiklah, aku kesini karena tadi kau berteriak. Dan itu membuat kami semua kaget tau!" Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan tatapan kesal.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak juga" Taehyung lalu meraih tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal itu.

"Hyung! Dengar, aku tau sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi tak usah berbohong"

"Terserah apa katamu, aku keruang tengah. Bye" Taehyung pun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih duduk manis dilantai.

Jungkook memperhatikan kepergian Taehyung dengan tatapan sayu sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

**Blam**

"Semua membenciku" batin Jungkook seraya tersenyum pahit.

Kesal dan gelisah tak menentu, itulah yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini.

Karena bosan, ia meraih buku novel yang berada dinakas tak jauh dari keberadaannya saat ini. Namun bukannya membaca, ia hanya membalik-balikan halaman buku tersebut malas.

Entahlah, ia benar-benar sedang _badmood_.

**__****_My Gift To You_**

**Klik**

Tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar Jungkook padam. Spontan ia terkejut.

"Hyung!" pekiknya ketakutan.

"Hyung, tolong aku! Disini gelap..." Jungkook tak bisa melihat apa-apa, sekitarannya sangat gelap total.

Tunggu...

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Jungkookie~" ucap Rapmonster, J-Hope, Suga, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jin serempak sesaat lampu kamar Jungkook kembali menyala.

Senyuman Jungkook secara perlahan merekah dibibirnya.

Kemudian Jin yang membawa kue ulang tahun menghampiri Jungkook dan memberi isyarat agar segera meniup lilinnya.  
Semua pun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan sesaat sesudah Jungkook meniup lilin.

"Hyung...terima kasih...hiks..." Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air matanya sudah terjatuh, ia menangis terharu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" Jin mendekap Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium pipi masing-masing hyung nya secara bergantian.  
Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Moment yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika kami seharian tak memperdulikan dan menjauhimu" Suga angkat bicara. Diikuti anggukan member lain.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kejutannya, hyung!" ucap Jungkook sambil melahap kue ulang tahunnya.

"Kukira kalian lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan pernah lupa padamu, Jungkookie" ucap J-Hope lembut.

Setelah dirasa kenyang, seluruh member pun membereskan kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan moment ini. Ia amat sangat beruntung dan menyayangi para hyung nya itu.

Sepertinya Taehyung adalah orang yang tersisa dikamar Jungkook, ia pun bergegas pergi keluar kamarnya dan mengikuti member lain.  
Saat hendak bangkit, Jungkook menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Hyung, kau mau kemana?" seakan tak ingin Taehyung pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ini sudah malam, aku mau tidur"

"Hadiah untukku mana?" tanya Jungkook dengan tampang _innocent_ miliknya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Nanti saja"

"Yah..." raut wajah Jungkook terlihat sedih.

Taehyung yang tak tega melihat Jungkook seperti itu pun secara perlahan mendekati Jungkook, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Jungkook berjalan mundur hingga membentur dinding, "Hyung...ap...a yang...kau lakukan...?" jawabnya terbata-bata dan sedikit ketakutan.

Taehyung meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook, sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajah pada Jungkook. Berniat untuk menciumnya. Jungkook menutup kedua mata dan benar saja, bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya kini bersentuhan.  
Taehyung begitu asik mengulum bibir manis Jungkook.

Jungkook tak ingin meresponnya, tapi lama kelamaan ini sangat nikmat.

Entah ada dorongan apa, Jungkook pun juga meletakan kedua tangannya pada bahu Taehyung, menekan tengkuk Taehyung agar ciuman ini terkesan lebih dalam.

"Hhh...kau nakal juga ya" ucap Taehyung setengah mendesah disela-selca ciuman mereka.

Karena Jungkook kehabisan nafas, akhirnya ia dengan terpaksa mendorong dada Taehyung kencang. Deru nafas mereka terengah-engah secara bersama-sama.

Taehyung menciumi leher putih Jungkook seperti kilat, cepat sekali.

Jungkook sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mendesah.  
Namun usahanya gagal, ia sudah tak kuat lagi sehingga desahan terlontar dari mulutnya "Enghhh"

"Hyunghh...bodoh...henti..khaaan..." desahan Jungkook malah membuat Taehyung semakin semangat untuk menciumi lehernya, sesekali Taehyung menggigitinya pelan dan terciptalah beberapa _kissmark_.  
Menandakan bahwa Jungkook milik Taehyung.

Jungkook mencengkram punggung Taehyung erat. Merasakan nikmatnya hasrat cinta ini.

_Taehyung goes wild._

"Kubilanghhh...hentik..hh..annn" Jungkook meremas rambut milik Taehyung.

Taehyung pun memberhentikan kegiatan penuh nafsunya.

Wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung memerah padam, keduanya saling membuang muka. Menyadari apa yang barusan telah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, hyung?"

"Karena tadi adalah hadiah spesial dariku, untukmu" Taehyung mendekap Jungkook, mengecup keningnya seraya mengucapkan, "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Jungkookie"

Taehyung pun mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam milik Jungkook dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

**Grep**

Mata Taehyung terbelalak sempurna.

Jungkook memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tanpa ada rasa malu ia mengatakan, "Terima kasih, hyung aku mencintaimu" dengan lembut.

Taehyung pun tersenyum.

_****__**_My Gift To You_**_  


The End.

* * *

I was so bored this morning so I dediced to write a fiction.  
I finally released my second fiction.  
I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading~

Don't be silent reader :-)


End file.
